


A Matter of Trust artwork

by LeesaPerrie



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the artwork pieces I made for Treon's White Collar Big Bang fic 'A Matter of Trust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/gifts).



These are the artwork pieces I made for Treon's White Collar Big Bang fic 'A Matter of Trust'. 

Title and link: [A Matter of Trust (on LJ](http://treonb.livejournal.com/71495.html) / [A Matter of Trust (on AO3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2343803/chapters/5167295)  
Author: Treon  
Rating: PG  
Length: 23,000 words  
Summary: AU where Neal never escaped and never made a deal with Peter. Peter had thought that jail would turn the young man around. But following his release, Neal returns to his old ways, always keeping one step ahead of the Feds. Now, a year later, Neal is planning a daring heist under the FBI's nose, and this time Peter intends to catch him. Part of my "Free As a Bird" 'verse. This can be read as a stand-alone but contains spoilers for the previous fics in the series.


End file.
